Not Strongbody
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Perdebatan Antara Sasuke dan Itachi, namun akankah mereka berdua bisa memahami? [ItaSasu]


**Not Strongbody**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada malam hari yang sepi, seorang anak laki-laki berusia 17 tahun tampak asyik bergulat dengan berlembar-lembar kertas di atas meja. Suara gesekan pensil terdengar. Juga dengan penghapus yang kadang-kadang terdengar menjengkelkan, membuat kertas tersebut sedikit kucel. Meski begitu, anak laki-laki tadi tetap serius menulis banyak hal di antara tumpukan buku-buku itu.

Ceklek.

"Sasuke?"

Derit suara pintu yang terbuka diiringi panggilan dari sosok kepala yang menyembul di celah pintu tidak lantas membuat si anak laki-laki yang disebut Sasuke tadi menghentikan pekerjaannya. Dia terus saja menulis, tidak menyahut barang satu kalimat pun.

"Sasuke?" tanya sosok tersebut. Kali ini dia membuka pintu lebih lebar, menunjukkan sosok laki-laki yang berwajah mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja dia lebih tinggi.

Masih tidak ada respon.

"Sasuke!" seru laki-laki itu sambil menjitak lembut kepala Sasuke. Suaranya terdengar kesal sekarang.

"Aww. _Nii-san_ ," balas Sasuke yang sekarang baru meletakkan pensilnya, mengusap bekas jitakan sambil merengut, "ada apa?" tanyanya langsung.

"Kau sekarang menjadi menyebalkan, Sasuke. Tidakkah kau mendengar panggilan pertamaku tadi?"

"Jika _Nii-san_ ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan hal konyol semacam itu, lebih baik Niisan keluar saja dari kamarku," usir Sasuke, jelas tampak terganggu. Dia kembali meneruskan kegiatan menulisnya.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil dengan sebutan _Nii-san_ itu terlihat sedikit sakit hati. "Kau sedang mengerjakan apa sebenarnya, Sasuke? Apakah kau tidak melihat sudah jam berapa ini?"

"Tidak, memangnya jam berapa?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah datar, masih sibuk sambil menulis.

"Ini sudah pukul setengah dua belas, Sasuke. Kau sebaiknya cepat tidur. Besok kau akan terlambat sekolah. Lagi pula apa yang sebenarnya kau kerjakan?"

"Ah, _Nii-san_. Kau sangat cerewet sekali hari ini. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Aku tidak akan kesiangan. Aku juga tidak pernah terlambat meski malamnya tidur larut," bantah Sasuke, air mukanya tampak jengkel.

"Malam ini kau juga belum makan, 'kan? Ayo kita makan bersama, aku sudah memasak sup tomat kesukaanmu."

" _Nii-san_ bisa makan duluan, aku harus segera menyelesaikan tugas ini," ujar Sasuke, masih kukuh menggeluti beberapa rumus yang sekarang diceknya.

"Memangnya kau akan tidur jam berapa?"

Sasuke mengrenyitkan dahi, mencoret sebuah nomor dengan tanda silang besar sebelum menjawab. "Jam dua belas."

"Lalu, kau bangun?"

"Jam tiga," jawab Sasuke singkat, kini dia sedang menulis rumus baru di buku tulisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi itu?" tanya kakaknya agak terkejut.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tangan dan otaknya sedang melakukan perhitungan rumit di selembar kertas khusus coret-coretan.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang jika kau masih melakukan pekerjaan sambilan itu," ucap kakaknya dengan mata menyipit.

Sasuke ternyata berhasil menemukan jawaban operasi perhitungan tadi, dia kemudian menulis jawabannya. "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa Itachi _Nii_?"

"Sasuke! Jadi sampai sekarang kau benar-benar masih melakukannya?" tanya Itachi, nada suaranya terdengar semakin kaget.

"Aku tidak akan berbohong lagi, _Nii-san_. Memang benar jika aku masih melakukannya. Aku juga masih bekerja di restoran itu," kata Sasuke.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali kepadamu, Sasuke! Berhentilah bekerja! Tugasmu sekarang hanya belajar, belajar, dan belajar! Aku yang akan membiayai sekolahmu. Aku tidak pernah mengizinkanmu bekerja di tempat itu lagi!" seru Itachi, setiap kata-katanya seperti luapan ketidaksenangan.

Seruan Itachi membuat Sasuke meletakkan pensilnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya sebelum menyahut, " _Nii-san_ yang akan membiayaiku?" tanyanya, terdengar skeptis.

"Iya, kakak yang akan mengurus semua kebutuhanmu, Sasuke. Jadi kakak mohon berhentilah bekerja lagi, itu pasti memberatkanmu," ujar Itachi, sekarang nadanya sedikit melunak.

" _Nii-san_ akan membiayaiku dengan apa?" tanya Sasuke, suaranya terdengar hampa.

"Tentu saja dengan uang hasil bekerja kakak. Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Mengapa kau menjadi meragukanku seperti ini?"

" _Nii-san_ tidak perlu berpura-pura di depanku lagi, aku sudah tahu semuanya."

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menutup matanya sebentar, wajahnya terlihat terluka. "Mengapa _Nii-san_ memilih bekerja di tempat seperti… itu?" tanyanya sambil memalingkan muka.

"Ap-"

" _Nii-san_ ingin membohongiku lagi?"

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke mengerang kesal dalam hati, dia sudah tahu akan menjadi seperti ini keadaannya. Dia dan kakaknya adalah dua anak yatim piatu. Ayah dan ibunya telah lama meninggal akibat kecelakaan mobil tiga tahun yang lalu. Hal ini jelas berdampak kepada kondisi perekonomian keluarga yang semakin menipis dan akhirnya habis tanpa sisa,. Malah masih banyak hutang di perusahaan ayahnya karena ternyata setelah kematian ke dua orang tuanya, sang ayah terbukti melakukan tindakan korupsi selama bertahun-tahun yang membuat semua aset kekayaan yang sebelumnya melimpah, seluruhnya harus disita oleh pihak berwajib. Saat itulah kehidupan mereka berdua mulai merubah. Itachi mengambil peran sebagai kepala keluarga, memutus sekolahnya yang padahal tinggal beberapa bulan lagi untuk bisa lulus dari SMA, memilih bekerja demi menghidupi kebutuhan hidup dirinya dan adiknya tercinta.

Demikianlah, Sasuke kemudian menjadi seorang anak yang cerdas dan sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Bagi Sasuke, kakaknya adalah seumpama matahari yang menyinari langkah hidupnya atau seperti bintang yang selalu menghiasi gelapnya malam. Dia sangat menyayanginya dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Kakaknya adalah sosok yang dipuja, panutannya, idolanya, inspirasinya, ketika dia menghadapi kejadian-kejadian tidak menyenangkan. Tak disangka, perjumpaan Sasuke dengan kakaknya telah merubah hubungan yang harmonis itu.

Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, Sasuke berhasil memergoki apa sebenarnya pekerjaan yang tengah dilakukan oleh kakaknya itu. Sasuke memanglah tipe anak yang selalu penasaran akan banyak hal, terlebih jika hal itu menyangkut kakak satu-satunya. Karena bagi Sasuke, Itachi adalah segalanya.

Pada malam yang larut itu, Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah temannya. Lalu, salah satu teman Sasuke mengajaknya untuk mampir di sebuah bar. Ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke memasuki tempat semacam itu. Dia hanya sekedar ingin melihat saja, tidak ingin terlibat terlalu jauh dengan ajakan temannya. Sasuke memang selalu begitu, dia sangat berhati-hati akan segala sesuatu. Secara tak terduga, di dalam bar yang terkesan gelap, Sasuke melihat kakaknya sedang bekerja di bar tersebut. Awalnya tidak ada yang mengejutkan, kakaknya adalah seorang pelayan biasa atau dapat juga menjadi bartender. Meski kaget, Sasuke masih dapat menerima hal tersebut.

Tetapi yang mengejutkan, kakaknya juga terlihat melayani seorang perempuan, yang dalam pandangan Sasuke perempuan itu jelas bukanlah perempuan normal. Sejak saat itulah Sasuke berhenti mempercayai kakaknya. Dia tidak mau lagi menerima uang pemberian kakaknya, melakukan pekerjaan sambilan sebelum sekolah sebagai pengantar koran pagi dan sepulang sekolah sebagai karyawan _shift_ malam di restoran. Sepulangnya dari bekerja, Sasuke baru akan mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang selalu menumpuk setiap harinya, atau bisa juga menjadi tukang service alat-alat elektronik apabila ada ponsel temannya atau alat elektronik sederhana lainnya mengalami gangguan serta kerusakan. Sasuke memangg sangat berbakat dalam hal demikian. Selain itu, Sasuke juga mendaftarkan diri menjadi agen pulsa di sebuah toko ponsel. Jika hari sedang libur, Sasuke bisa mengambil pekerjaan sampingan sebagai tukang cuci motor, tukang parkir bebas di pasar, tukang foto copy bebas jam terbang jika ada foto copy-an yang menggunung di kios depan rumahnya, tukang juru ketik, atau menjadi tukang ojek di pojok jalan pangkalan.

Maka wajar saja jika sampai saat ini Sasuke merasa marah kepada kakaknya sekaligus benci kepada dirinya. Marah karena tega-teganya kakaknya membohonginya selama ini, dan benci sebab dirinyalah kakaknya mau melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu meski pun Sasuke tahu betul, jika ada pekerjaan yang lebih baik, kakaknya tentu tidak akan menenggelamkan diri dalam dunia kotor itu, serta karena dirinyalah Itachi _drop out_ dari SMA-nya. Sasuke tahu betul jka kakaknya terpaksa melakukan itu semua untuk melunasi hutang-hutang ayahnya. Masalahnya hutang itu sangatlah banyak.

Atau karena memang kesalahan ayahnya? Jujur, Sasuke tidak menyangka jika ayahnya selama ini telah berani melakukan tindakan keji seperti itu. Tapi jika dia hanya menyalahkan orang yang sudah meninggal, lalu apa gunanya? Toh itu semua tidak dapat membuat kehidupannya membaik, tidak dapat melunasii hutang-hutang yang membebani, tidak dapat membuat perekonomiannya semakin meningkat. Sasuke tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih lagi. Jadi hasil akhir yang dirasakan Sasuke sebenarnya adalah, dia sangat membenci kehadirannya. _Mengapa aku harus ada di dunia?_ adalah pertanyaan favorit Sasuke ketika dia sudah merasa frustrasi dengan keadaannya.

"Maafkan kakak, Sasuke," ucap Itachi lirih. Suaranya menjadi sedikit serak.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil menarik napas panjang. Tugas sekolahnya telah sepenuhnya dihentikan.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat _Nii-san_ bekerja terlalu keras lagi hanya demi aku. Aku juga ingin membantu _Nii-san_ ," ujar Sasuke mengaku.

Itachi sekarang tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Tapi bisakah kau sedikit mengurangi pekerjaanmu? Kaulah yang sebenarnya terlalu bekerja keras. Kau bukan robot, Sasuke. Kau juga butuh istirahat," kata Itachi, mencoba menasehati adiknya yang keras kepala itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _Nii-san_. Aku kuat, aku baik-baik saja sampai sekarang," bantah Sasuke. Dia lalu memegang pensilnya, melebur lagi ke dalam hitungan angka-angka.

"Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa, Sasuke, hanya itu. Kumohon mengertilah," bujuk Itachi.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng. "Aku masih bisa melakukannya, _Nii-san_. Sekarang makanlah lebih dulu, aku masih harus mengerjakan tugasku, hanya tinggal sedikit."

"Baiklah," balas Itachi mengalah, "tapi jangan sampai lupa, kau harus makan malam," sambungnya.

"Tentu saja." Begitulah respon Sasuke.

Itachi hanya bisa menatap punggung adiknya dengan pandangan miris. Dia sangat mengerti di mana letak kesalahannya. Dia sekarang tidak dapat berharap terlalu banyak akan masa depannya sendiri, yang terpenting baginya adalah Sasuke nantinya akan bagaimana. Bagaimana mungkin sosok adiknya yang dulu penurut dan begitu manis semuanya telah sirna? Untuk seterusnya, Itachi tidak akan pernah dapat memaafkan dirinya.

Akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar, memakan sup buatannya sendiri dengan perasaan hambar. Lalu dia akan kembali lagi bekerja di bar dan ketika pagi hari merayap, Itachi berganti haluan menjadi karyawan tetap di sebuah pabrik. Begitu seterusnya, setiap hari, setiap bulan, selama tiga tahun yang dia lalui.

Dia tidak mengeluh akan apa yang sudah menimpanya. Sesuai prinsipnya, Sasuke adalah hal yang pertama, sementara dirinya baru yang ke dua.

 **ooOoo**

Ketika terbangun, Sasuke baru sadar jika semalam dia ketiduran di meja belajarnya. Begitu dia membuka mata, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah jam dinding berbentuk persegi di sebrang kamarnya.

03.16

Setelah melihat waktu yang menunjukkan jam tersebut, mata Sasuke langsung terbuka lebar.

Ini gawat!

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung melompat dari posisi duduk nyamannya. Tak sengaja ujung sikunya menabrak bibir meja dengan keras, tapi dia tidak peduli. Mengabaikan rasa nyut-nyutan di sikunya akibat benturan tadi, Sasuke mengambil handuk yang tersampir di gantungan.

Mandi. Lalu memakai pakaian seragam sekolahnya pada pukul sepagi ini, Sasuke bergegas menyiapkan sepedanya. Dilihatnya keadaan rumah yang sangat sunyi, Sasuke mengeluh. Kakaknya pasti akan segera pulang pada pukul lima nanti, kemudian dia akan bekerja di pabrik, tepat ketika Sasuke sudah mulai bekerja untuk mengantarkan Koran-koran.

' _Tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh lagi'_ , pikir Sasuke, memutus lamunan singkatnya.

Dan begitulah awal mula di setiap paginya.

Seperti biasanya.

Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya dengan serileks mungkin. Dia harus sampai di tempat pengambilan Koran pada pukul setengah lima, lantas mempersiapkan diri untuk absen kerja, apel pagi, atau diberi ceramah singkat mengenai pekerjaannya.

Sasuke memandang keadaan di sekeliling. Warna kemerah-merahan di langit semakin tampak. Dia merasa cemas, jangan-jangan dia bisa terlambat. Sasuke menatap jam tangan tuanya. Tampak kaca pada jam tangan itu yang sudah retak-retak karena seringnya terjatuh, untung belum sampai pecah. Jam tangan tersebut adalah satu-satunya peninggalan dari ibunya, hadiah ketika ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke tiga belas tahun. Dia risau memikirkan bagaimana seandainya jam itu tidak lagi berfungsi atau pecah atau hilang, karena baginya jam tangan tersebut tidak dapat tergantikan oleh jam tangan baru, semahal apa pun harganya.

04.34

Sasuke mengerang kesal, jelas jika dia nanti akan terlambat. Dia semakin mempercepat kayuhan sepedanya.

Sesampainya di parkiran, Sasuke menyangga sepedanya sejenak sambil mengatur napasnya yang masih ngos-ngosan. Saat dia hendak masuk ke dalam bangunan besar di depannya, tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi.

Lapar.

Hanya itu yang dapat dirasakan Sasuke. Tadi malam dia benar-benar lupa untuk makan, malah ketiduran setelah lelah mengerjakan tugas. Salahnya sendiri, Sasuke tahu. Namun tidak ada waktu untuk menyesal, detik-detik semakin cepat berjalan.

Sasuke merasa hari ini dia benar-benar sedang sial. Setelah diceramahi habis-habisan oleh ketua karena keterlambatannya, dia masih harus menerima sarapan makian dari Bu Tsunade, si pemilik agen pengantar Koran, atau bahasa kerennya, atasan Sasuke sebab sudah ada beberapa rumah yang lupa belum diantar koran olehnya dua hari yang lalu.

Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula.

Energi Sasuke hampir habis ketika dia selesai melakukan pekerjaan tersebut. Sebenarnya jika Sasuke tadi malam sempat makan, maka paginya dia tidak akan merasa lelah luar biasa seperti ini. Salahnya sendiri, tentu saja.

Pukul enam lebih seperempat, Sasuke menghentikan sepedanya di parkiran sekolah. Dia adalah siswa paling rajin yang berangkat paling pagi di sekolahnya. Dalam hal pelajaran, Sasuke mampu menguasainya dengan mudah dan sellau mendapat nilai tertinggi. Senada dengan absennya yang juga mendapat rekor terbanyak karena seringnya dia izin, apalagi jika bukan karena pekerjaan yang begitu menggoda.

Sasuke tidak pernah merasa khawatir akan hal itu. Lagi pula kakaknya tidak pernah menanyainya seputar sekolah. Kakaknya tahu betul jika Sasuke sudah dapat mengatur jadwal sekolah sehari-hari agar tidak bertabrakan dengan jam kerja. Dan yang membuat Sasuke bangga, kakaknya sudah sepenuhnya percaya kepada dirinya.

Mengingatnya membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Waktu luang sambil menunggu bel sekolah dan sambil mengistirahatkan tubuhnya akan digunakan Sasuke untuk mengerjakan soal-soal atau untuk mengutak-atik pesanan temannya untuk memperbaiki ponsel atau menghafal jika nantinya aka nada ulangan.

Sayangnya kegiatan rutin tersebut harus terhenti. Sejak membuka lembar pertama buku Biologi, kepala Sasuke mendadak terasa pening. Perutnya yang keroncongan, berbunyi lagi.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengimbangi rasa sakit di kepalanya, namun rasa pusing itu tidak kunjung hilang. Dicobanya menekan pelipisnya, rasa sakitnya lumayan berkurang.

Sampai pelajaran dimulai, Sasuke sudah merasa agak baikan. Karena Sasuke tidak memiliki banyak teman, jadi dia duduk sendiri di bangkunya, sebab jumlah siswa di kelasnya yang ganjil. Sasuke tidak merasa sedih atau marah karena merasa dikucilkan seperti ini. dia sudah sangat terbiasa.

Siapa yang ingin dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke? Namanya menjadi tercemar ketika ayahnya diberitakan melakukan tindakan korupsi, praktis tidak ada anak yang mau berteman lagi dengannya. Selain itu, sifatnya yang cenderung tertutup membuatnya sulit untuk bersosialisasi dengan teman sebayanya. Sampai sekarang tidak ada anak yang mengetahui jika Sasuke bersekolah sambil bekerja menjadi pengantar koran atau menjadi pelayan di restoran.

Siapa juga yang ingin ditemani? Otak Sasuke sudah penuh karena disesaki jadwal pekerjaan, ditambah dengan tugas sekolah yang membanjir. Tentu saja tidak ada waktu untuk bermain atau bercanda, bukan?

Sembari tertawa dalam hati, kepala Sasuke berdenyut kembali. Kali ini bertepatan dengan diajarnya pelajaran Matematika di siang hari. Sekuat mungkin, Sasuke menahannya, memperlihatkan ekspresi datar miliknya. Bukannya cepat menghilang seperti biasanya, rasa pusing terus-menerus menusuk kepala.

Ketika sekolah usai, Sasuke segera mengganti baju seragamnya dengan pakaian pelayan restoran. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang lumayan sudah berkurang, Sasuke kembali bekerja seperti biasanya.

Tidak, tidak, jika dia tumbang seperti ini, itu bukanlah Sasuke namanya.

' _Aku adalah anak yang kuat'_ , demikian sebuah pemikiran yang tertancap dalam benak Sasuke.

Namun meski pun sudah membaca mantra penyemangat berulang-ulang, layaknya penyihir yang hendak mengobati pasien dengan jampi-jampinya, kepala Sasuke kembali berdenyut lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

Selama dua hari terakhir, kepala Sasuke memang sering terasa pusing. Biasanya durasinya hanya sebentar, sekitar lima menit, lalu sudah sembuh seperti sedia kala. Jika lebih lama, Sasuke akan segera meminum obat pereda pusing, kemudian juga akan normal lagi. Tapi hari ini sangat berbeda. Ada dorongan yang kuat di kepalanya yang mengatakan untuk berhenti berjalan, merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur kesayangan. Tentu saja Sasuke membantah dorongan tersebut.

Dikuatkannya tubuhnya yang hampir roboh. Sasuke benar-benar tidak dapat menahan peningnya lagi, namun ketika mengingat jika dia segera pulang maka gaji yang akan diterimanya nanti berkurang, dia terus memaksa untuk tetap bekerja. Meski Sasuke paham betul, badannya jelas meminta untuk tertidur.

Pukul sepuluh berdentang, keadaan Sasuke lebih mirip pakaian kumal sekarang. Dengan tubuh yang sudah terlampau letih, lesu, lemah, dan tentu saja lapar, dia memaksa sekali lagi untuk bergerak pulang. Sasuke bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana caranya dia bisa mencapai pintu rumahnya.

Dibukanya pintu itu dengan pelan, sosok kakaknya muncul di hadapannya.

"Itachi Nii?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke," sambut kakaknya dengan wajah ceria.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menanyakan _"kenapa Nii-san sudah pulang?"_ , tapi kepalanya tiba-tiba berdentum secara menyakitkan.

Tubuh Sasuke oleng. Stamina Sasuke sendiri dia akui sudah mencapai titik maksimal.

"Sasuke!" teriak Itachi.

Terkejut melihat Sasuke yang mendadak pingsan, Itachi dengan sigap menahan tubuh adik yang disayanginya tersebut dalam dekapan.

"Sasuke…"

Dirangkulnya tangan Sasuke, lalu dituntunnya ke dalam kamarnya. Itachi tidak merasa cemas, tidak pula khawatir. Dia sudah tahu akan begini akhirnya. Oleh karena itu hari ini dia cuti sejenak dari pekerjaannya, lagi pula bosnya juga sudah memberinya izin tadi.

Wajah adiknya yang pucat sangat mengganggunya. Meski begitu, Itachi tetap merasa bahagia saat mata adiknya terpejam dengan damai dan tenang, seolah hanya sedang tertidur. Itachi akui, Sasuke adalah adik yang sangat keras kepala. Sudah dia katakan berulang kali untuk mengurangi beban pekerjaannya, tapi Sasuke selalu memaksa, dan seperti inilah akibatnya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum menatap sosok adik yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tidak apa-apa Sasuke begini, sudah lama Itachi tidak merawatnya. Dia merindukan adiknya yang selalu bersikap manja. Itachi tahu, Sasuke hanya kelelahan. Seperti satu bulan yang lalu, Sasuke juga pernah pingsan dan setelah ini dia akan segera terbangun serta sadar bahwa tindakannya dalam rangka membantu kakaknya terlalu berlebihan.

Itachi kembali tersenyum.

' _Dasar adik yang bodoh. Tubuhmu tidak sekuat itu, Sasuke.'_

Tapi kepala Itachi segera menunduk. Bibirnya dia dekatkan di kening Sasuke.

Cup.

Itu sudah cukup.

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
